Knotted
by BeeDee92
Summary: "Harry, I'm not YOUR omega!" He grins awkwardly at her, "I know you're my sister!" Ron gives a disbelieving laugh, "after what I caught you two doing I definitely wouldn't say that!" Omegaverse. Multiple partners - eventual Dramione. Alpha-Beta-Omega.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys - Here is a new story idea inspired by the Alpha - Beta - Omega universe. There is going to be multiple partners but ultimately this will be a Dramione (Alpha Draco, Omega Hermione.) As always I do not own the Harry Potter or Omega universe I just like to play with it. Reviews are appreciated3**

Chapter One:

Rain pelted against Hermione's heated skin as she quickly made her way to the greenhouse at the edge of the Longbottom property. She was over it, the itching and prickling of her skin was distracting and interfering with her work.

Stepping in to the humid greenhouse Hermione quickly shed her warm cloak, "Neville?"

A dark head popped around a tree in the corner and a wide grin split his face, "Hermione! What are you doing here!?"

She smiled sheepishly at her old friend, it had been a few weeks since the last time they had caught up – both swamped with work and research. "I actually came hoping you might help me figure something out."

Removing gloves Neville barked out a laugh, "me? You want me to help you? Did I hit my head and end up in an alternate universe?"

She laughed shyly trying to fight off the sudden warmth building in her belly as she took in his roguish looks. "You have always been smart Neville, you even saved Harry during our forth year so don't even start."

His warm brown eyes fell on her and gave her a side grin that made her skin flush, "alright brightest witch of her age, what is it that you need my help with?"

"Last week I was out in the forest collecting potion ingredients and I must have come across something poisonous because I've been feeling off ever since!"

"Can you explain you symptoms?"

She glanced down at her raw wrists, "my wrists, they itch, all the time day and night, and my neck too I actually scratched the back of my neck to shreds, like blood all over my hands and Neville," she took a deep breath, "I kept scratching!"

Neville's look was filled with concern, "can I look at you neck? Do mind?"

Hermione hestitantly nodded, as fire raged just beneath her skin in anticipation to his touch, she knew logically she had never been interested in Neville but in this moment all she wanted was to impale herself on his cock.

She startled when she felt his fingertips brush her hair out of the way, "sorry," he huskily mumbled next to her ear as he began to examine her neck.

Touch me, kiss me, fuck me, bite me her brain chanted as his breath brushed against her, and then she moaned and her knees buckled as his calloused fingers brushed against the column of her neck.

Strong arms encircled her as she began to pant, "please Neville please, Alpha please!"

Neville's hand tangled in her curls as he met her begging lips with his unyielding ones. "OMEGA," he growled pupils suddenly blown.

Hermione's hands deftly undid the buttons of his shirt, shoving it off of him impatiently before working on his belt as he tore her underwear off from under her skirt. Hoisting her up onto the work table, Neville splayed her out examining her with a predatory grin, "Merlin you're a pretty little thing."

Heat flared in her abdomen, her thighs slick with need, "alpha, alpha please," she begged her legs wrapped around his waist as she attempted to impale herself on his freed cock.

"Anything the pretty omega wants she gets," and then he was stretching her and pounding her into the table at a rough pace the rough wood scratching at her sensitive skin. She felt the coil in her belly twisting and curling as he filled her over and over again and then, she shattered.

Three days, Neville and Hermione spent 3 days locked away in his greenhouse in their own bubble of pleasure and then on the 4th day, Hermione's eyes blinked open and horror set in.

Neville was already dressed sitting at the table, head hanging in his hands when her shocked cry rang through the glass house. "What in Merlin's name happened!?"

Red rimmed, shame filled eyes met hers as she pulled the cloak covering her tighter against her dirt covered sweat slicked body. "You're an Omega Hermione."

She blinked in shock for a second, "no I'm not, I didn't present in Hogwarts like Luna or Hannah. Oh Merlin Hannah..."

"Then how do you explain the last few days?" He asked as he handed her a bottle of what looked like muggle gatorade.

"I... I don't understand, I'm twenty!"

"While you were sleeping I asked Mipsy to bring me a few books on Omega's and the best I can figure is that due to the stress of the war, malnutrition on the run, wearing the horcrux, or even something as simple as the use of the time turner your presentation time delayed. The itching you were feeling were your mating glands growing in, all three produce pheromones that attract alphas to you, the one on your neck once bitten during a heat binds you to the alpha for life."

Hermione's hand flew up to her neck in panic relaxing marginally when her fingers were met with smooth unbroken skin. "thank you for not biting me Neville, I know I begged you to."

"I wouldn't ever bite an omega without her consent BEFORE she is in heat. But Mione, I am so, so sorry! I have no excuse for what I did! Merlin I think I raped you!"

Hermione shot up still clutching the cloak as she approached him hesitating before placing a hand on his arm, "you didn't rape me Neville, I wanted you."

His gaze was piercing, "did you want me before your heat set in?"

She shuffled awkwardly, "well no... but..."

He let out a sigh, "good because I love you Mione, but not like this, as much as I instinctively want you, you've always just been more like a sister than a... well lover..."

"What will Hannah think?" She asked softly.

"We aren't together right now, she wanted to take some time to make sure that what we feel for each other is real and not influenced by.. instincts. I can now tell her that I know what it is like to be fueled only by hormones and what her and I have is much deeper."

"Will she hate me?"

Neville glanced up at her with a sad smile, "no Mione she won't, she is extremely understanding. Someone presenting at your age is unheard of, the fact you were with an alpha just as your heat was setting in – well lets just be glad we weren't in a public place."

She grinned at him, "so if I had gone to Harry or Bill or Charlie?"

"Not quite, Bill is already mated. But... with Harry and Charlie you probably would have ended up in the same position."

"Do you know any other alphas? I should probably be aware of them now... I never took note when I thought I was a beta."

The only other ones I can think of are Cormac Mclaggen, Draco Malfoy, Kingsley, and Viktor Krum."

"That's not a lot of alpha's..."

"Alpha's are rare, omega's even more so. Most wizards are betas." He explained with a shrug.

"I know, that's what I thought I was... I remember learning about this at Hogwarts but I never thought I'd need to know any of this!" Suddenly picking up an empty pot and shattering it against a wall Hermione raged, "damn it! I don't want this!"

"I'm sorry Hermione..."

She sighed before hugging him, anger dissipating, "not your fault Neville." She felt her thighs growing slick again as she realized she was still naked and pressed up against an alpha. Neville groaning into her shoulder as she lightly teases him through the jeans he had slung on earlier in the day. Fisting her hair in his hands, mouth hot against hers he gave into the raging need to be inside her slick wet heat one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Decided to publish two chapters as a nice starting point will update soon! Please leave reviews3 As always I just like to use the Harry Potter universe as my plaything. **

Chapter Two:

Hermione sat at her kitchen table with Ginny and Luna later that evening relaying everything that had happened. "So you're an Omega? Like Luna?" Hermione nodded at the red head as she sipped at her tea, "do you want to mate with Harry too then?"

Inhaling sharply Hermione began to choke as she attempted to clear her lungs of the unwanted liquid suddenly invading them, "no," she finally croaked out. "I have never had romantic feelings for Harry and Luna has been using him as her heat mate for the last year."

Hermione turned to the blonde and cocked her head, "speaking of which, why haven't you mated?"

The blonde for the first time in Hermione's life actually rolled her eyes, "he's a little too noble... if I didn't know better I'd think he was a beta with his aversion to wanting to mark me. He worries it will make me his slave or something, but I'm going to have to force his hand if he is going to be spending time with you."

Hermione winces at her words, even with the gentle dreamlike way she said them, Hermione understood, unmated omegas pheromones will distract and attract any and all alphas. "I can stay away from him for a while if you like."

Luna glanced at her but smiled sweetly, "No Hermione you misunderstand me. If something happened between you two because we are unmated I wouldn't be upset, In fact if I knew better I would offer to share him until you find an alpha of your own. But can you imagine how horrible Harry would feel afterwards? Can you imagine how long it would take to get him out of that mental space if he felt like he cheated on me with his best friend?"

Hermione's mouth fell open while Ginny blinked at the blonde owlishly, Luna would have no issues sharing Harry, but she knew him well enough to know the guilt he would feel for sleeping with two women would eat him alive from the inside out. "You officially have my permission to marry him if you wanted it!" She laughed out suddenly.

"I'm glad he has you Luna, you look after his best interest and he didn't have a lot of that in his life. You understand him in a way that I never could." Ginny stated long over her short lived romance with the dark haired man. "Now, tell us all about what you and Neville did for three whole days Mione!" Hermione immediately flushed as the two other women began to laugh. "That good huh?"

The next day found Hermione chewing on a quill as she worked on rewording a proposed bill, her thoughts scrambled. She had taken blockers to tamper down her pheromones and it seemed to be working to keep her new status under wraps.

Jumping slightly as a knock sounded on her door Hermione set the paper aside, "come in."

Harry Potter waltzed in with a brown sack in hand, "want some lunch?"

She wavered hesitantly before nodding as her stomach gave a loud growl, "Yeah, Ron coming?"

He gave her a crooked grin, green eyes sparkling as he kicked the door closed behind him, "he will be here shortly and then we can head to the atrium."

Alpha pheromones ticked her nose as she attempted to ignore the growing wetness at her core, this is Harry. HARRY. "Actually Harry I'm feeling a little stuffed up in here, why don't we go ahead and head out, Ron can catch up."

But her words fell on deaf ears as he looked at her, his pupils blown out and nostrils flaring, "What... is that smell?"

She gulped as he dropped the food and lurched around the desk and grabbing one of her wrists, pressing his nose to it and inhaling deeply.

All protest falls from her lips at the gentle touch as her brain begins to beg for her alpha, her core burning with need. Shuddering as his lips lightly kiss her glands, pleasure rippling through her body. Suddenly his lips are on hers in a searing kiss, as she is shoved against the wall. Head dizzy with arousal, Hermione gasped as he released her lips only to brush along the column of her neck causing her to jerk in pleasure with a sudden cry.

The office door swings open with a loud crash Ron walking in, "bloody hell, what ARE you two doing!?"

He gapes at them mouth open, eyes wide as they look at him and then slowly back to each other. Gasping in horror Hermione rips out of Harry's grip, "I am so SO sorry Harry! I should have owled you when I found out!"

Green eyes blinked at her in confusion, "what...why... how? I thought you were a beta!"

"I presented late, went into heat last week! I meant to talk with you, warn you... but I am still processing the sudden change!"

She turned slightly meeting the red heads flabbergasted gaze as realizes the ramifications of what she just said, "you're an omega?" Hermione nods slightly her cheeks flushing as she glances down and realizes her shirt is half way unbuttoned.

"You should have told me Hermione, I could have hurt you!" Harry gritted out suddenly emotion choking his voice.

"But you didn't and I'm sorry Harry, I thought the blockers were working."

"They were I didn't even notice until I closed the door, but in such a small room the smell is hard to ignore."

"Can we maybe step outside? I'll do my best to explain and then we can just catch up."

Both boys nod, still in shock. Glancing at herself and then at Harry to make sure everything is still in place she leads them both out to the courtyard, explaining her itching wrists, thinking she was poisoned, going into heat, and finally her talk with Luna.

"When you went into heat, you were with an alpha weren't you?" Harry asked as he watched her, shame still evident in his gaze.

"Yes. He took care of me but there are no romantic feelings between us."

"Was it Neville?"

Flushing red Hermione nods as Ron lets out a sudden laugh, "I swear you alpha's are like dogs! Did he scent mark her?"

Harry nodded, "I could tell when I was in there he scent marked, probably trying to warn off any other Alpha's to stay away but I know you both enough to know it was an empty threat. When it starts to wear off I'll make sure to do it, it will keep most alpha's away, they know my threat isn't empty."

"Harry, I'm not YOUR omega!"

He grins awkwardly at her, "I know you're my sister!"

Ron gives a disbelieving laugh, "after what I caught you two doing I wouldn't say that!"

Hermione brown eyed glare meets his amused gaze, "kindly keep that to yourself! Harry, I'm so sorry I didn't warn you away but you can't scent mark me, I don't want to be with you like that."

"I don't need to sleep with you to scent mark you... it helps and makes it stronger but all I have to do is rub your uhm... glands a bit and that will give off enough of a warning."

"Right... okay just let me know when I need to be..." she cringes slightly, "scent marked again."

"So if you don't want Harry or Neville... is there someone in mind that you do want?" Ron asked while chewing his food.

Hermione grimaced lightly as crumbs spilled from his lips, "chew with your mouth closed Ronald – you know I hate seeing half masticated food!"

He grinned at her food still stuffed in his cheeks before swallowing, "somebody is avoiding the question!"

Harry's dark eye brow quirks in question as they both stare her down, her cheeks flushing, "you know Ron, I don't like that she is keeping secrets from us of all people! The two people who stood by her, when she turned herself into a cat! You know... I bet Rita Skeeter would love that memory!"

Narrowing her eyes at Harry she glared, "be very careful with your threats Potter, you forget I set Snape's robes on fire when I was only 11... I've had nine years and a war to become even more dangerous."

Both boys put their hands up in mock surrender, "we know," they replied in unison. "You're one of the scariest people I've ever met." Ron muttered biting into a chip.

"Frightening actually," Harry adds with a grin, "always thankful you were on my side, would hate to be on the bad side of your wand!"

Laughing Hermione glances at the clock, "lunch is almost over we should probably head back."

"Same time tomorrow?" Ron asks with a grin.

"Of course, but maybe we meet in the courtyard from now on." She grinned awkwardly at Harry.

"See you tomorrow Mione! Don't think we've forgotten that you won't answer our question. Who has finally caught the eye of the brightest witch of our age?"

Shaking her head with a smile she took the long way back up to her small office. See Hermione had a secret habit of taking this way anytime she could because it meant getting a glimpse of a man she had been secretly pining away for. Turning a corner in anticipation her heart gave a small leap when her eyes meet silver from across the room.

Draco Malfoy always seemed to know that she was coming because he never failed to look up, trail his eyes up and down her body, give her a small smirk, and nod before going back to his work.

Returning his nod she made her back to her office, ignoring the way her heart hammered in chest and the new voice in her brain was chanting, 'alpha – alpha – alpha please come get me.'


End file.
